Enchanted
by calzonamad
Summary: Callie is in high school and has no friends except for her sister. She's the girl eating her hair in the back of the class. Her family then moves to Seattle and she meets the blonde, beautiful bombshell Arizona Robbins and they fall for each other at first sight at the Senior party. How will it end up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you say anything.. Yes, I know this first chapter is a lot like High School Musical in one scene.. But I can assure you that this story is nothing like High School Musical. **

* * *

Callie had just moved to a new school. She wasn't exactly social. She was 17 years old and had always lived in Miami, but now her dad decided that they should all move to Seattle. So now, her new school was Seattle Grace high school. So that was what they did. It wasn't that she didn't like Seattle. It was just really rainy and _so_ not Miami. In Miami she had been the girl in the back of the class who ate her own hair. It wasn't that she was a loser. She was hot and she knew it. She had boys and girls drooling over her all the time, even though she wasn't popular. This time though, with the new school, she wanted to be the social one even though it scared the crap out of her.

Arizona was 17 years old as well. She was one of the most popular girls on Seattle Grace high school, without being the mean girl everyone was afraid of and hated. She was popular because she was so down to earth and loveable. Everyone knew she was into girls, and they didn't even hate her for _that. _It actually payed her off being sweet to others. She also was the school's talent. She wanted to be a musician. A singer. She had a passion for music, and she was an incredible singer. She was single and her best friends were her twin, Timothy Robbins, and Teddy Altman, a pianist. She had a great life, if she should say so herself.

Then there was the senior party that evening that turned each girl's life even better..

* * *

Callie was about to change to some classier clothes to go to the senior party that evening. She sighed and went to change. She didn't know how they all would be and she really wanted to know how they all would be reacting to a new girl. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans which hugged her curves perfectly. She then threw on her 'Carin Wester Antonia Top', which showed off some of her smooth, toned, caramel stomach. She finished the look off with some white basic pumps. She curled her long hair and made her way out the door, only to be stopped by her sister, Aria.

Aria made a wolf whistle as she traced her eyes over her sister. "You look hot, Cal! Where are you going?" She asked and grinned.

Callie blushed. "To the senior party." She said simply.

"Well, well, well. Go get yourself some friends. You deserve it" She said and patted Callie on the shoulder as she passed her in the hall. Callie smiled to herself as she walked down to her car. Her sister had always been there for her. Aria was a year younger that Callie, but she was very mature and always had a lot of friends, so moving to Seattle was hard for Aria. Callie was sure she would find new friends quickly though. She got in the car and drove the two miles to the party.

* * *

Arizona was standing in her bathroom, doing her make up after she did her hair, as Teddy came walking in. "Hey Z" She said and grinned at her best friend.

Arizona smiled. "Hey Teddy. I'll be done in a minute." She said as she finished applying her nude lipstick. "I just have to put my clothes on, and then we're out of here." She said and went to her room to take clothes on.

She pulled on a pair of black high waist skinny jeans and her royal blue 'cheap monday keep top', which showed off her shoulders. She tucked the top a little in her jeans because it was a little too long for her liking. She liked to show off her butt to make all the girls and boys drool. She wasn't shy about showing what she had, even though she actually still was a virgin. She hadn't found that special girl yet. She finished the look off with black basic pumps and ran a hand through her long, wavy hair to make it sit perfectly on her shoulders. She turned towards Teddy to let her say something about her clothes. Teddy smiled. "Looking good, Z" She said. Arizona smiled and together they walked across the hall to get Tim so they could go to the party.

Ten minutes later they walked in to the party and Arizona smiled. There was a scene in the middle of everything, and if she knew her friends and every one else at the school, she would get pushed up there some time during the night. Tim walked up behind Arizona and put a hand around her shoulders. "Wow, it looks great in here!" He said and smiled down at her. Even though they were twins, he was a little taller than her, and he always tried to show her that he was. She just smiled at him this time though.

"I'm going to get a drink." She said and made her way to the bar. Teddy decided she would get a drink too, so she followed. As they filled their cups with vodka and coke, Mark Sloan came walking over.

"I can't believe it!" He groaned and poured himself some vodka and coke too. He looked at Arizona who had raised an eyebrow. "So I see this hot brunette, and flirt with her. At least I thought I was. Then she says she's into girls. UGH" He said, groaning.

Arizona perked up. A hot brunette who is into girls. Jackpot. "Where is she?" She asked perkily. Mark and Teddy laughed and Mark started looking around.

"I can't see her anywhere right now. I'll tell you if I see her again though." He said. If he wasn't going to get her, it should be Arizona. Arizona frowned because of the answer. She had hoped to see the hot brunette.

Two hours later Arizona got pushed on stage as she had predicted. It didn't come as a surprise at all. She hadn't seen the hot brunette yet that evening, so she was moping around. Mark stood on the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Well, well, well! Here we have her. We have all been waiting all evening to do this. Z, let's get you someone to sing this duet with." He said and whispered something to the man in charge of the spotlights. He had spotted the brunette and thought he would help Arizona out. The man in charge of the spotlights put Callie under the spotlight, and Callie dropped her jaw and so did Arizona. Callie dropped her jaw because she realized she had to go on stage and sing with this beautiful blonde she had been eyeing more than once that night. Arizona dropped her jaw because that was surely the most breathtakingly stunning girl she had ever seen. The blonde looked at Mark and he just winked at her and mouthed 'hot brunette', making Arizona smile. Callie was pushed on stage and looked nervously at Arizona. Mark pushed her to the microphone and she just stood with her arms around herself while Arizona smiled at her nervously. Not because she was going to sing, but because the brunette made her stomach flip in a really good way. The music started and Arizona started to sing, which made Callie smile. She sang really beautiful.

_There I was again tonight__  
__Forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity,__  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy__  
__Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

She stopped singing as it was Callie's turn. She stepped back to step down the scene as she looked at Callie. No way she was going to sing with that look on her face. Then the brunette started singing and Arizona gasped at the voice she had. _  
_  
_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"__  
__Across the room your silhouette__  
__Starts to make its way to me__  
__The playful conversation starts__  
__Counter all your quick remarks__  
__Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you__  
__All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Arizona smiled and then joined in with Callie on the chorus, both girls turning slightly to each other as their voices fit together perfectly.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

Callie smiled and sang the second verse by herself confidently. Arizona joined in a few places to harmonize.

_The lingering question kept me up__  
__2 AM, who do you love?__  
__I wonder 'til I'm wide awake__  
__And now I'm pacing back and forth__  
__Wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,__  
__It was enchanting to meet you,__  
__All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

Arizona joined in fully again and took her microphone out of the mic stand to face Callie fully.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

Callie took her microphone out of the stand as well and they both stepped closer to each other slowly as they sang the next part. It was Callie that started.

_This is me praying that__  
__This was the very first page__  
__Not where the story line ends__  
__My thoughts will echo your name__  
__Until I see you again_

Arizona continued as she kept stepping closer to Callie

_These are the words I held back__  
__As I was leaving too soon__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

Arizona stepped up close to Callie and sung by herself, looking Callie dead in the eye, standing as close as possible to Callie, so close they could with the microphones.

_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Callie gulped and joined in again as she felt her stomach do somersaults because of the blonde.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you__  
_

Callie finished off the song by herself whispering the last word while looking directly at Arizona.

_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you.._

They finished off the song out of breath and moved their microphones away as they kept standing close, looking at each other. Suddenly the crowd cheered so loudly that it startled both girls. Arizona smiled at Callie, popping her dimples. "Arizona" She said perkily and held out her hand for Callie to take.

Callie smiled a breathtaking smile which melted Arizona completely. "Callie" She said and took the offered hand. Both girls felt sparks and kept holding each others hands until Mark ruined the moment on the microphone.

"Hey ladies, stop drooling and get off this stage, we have others who wants to sing!" He said, making Arizona glare at him and Callie pull her hand away quickly as she realized she was on a stage. Arizona smiled at her and together they walked off the stage and made their way out on the balcony to talk. They sat down on a bench which overlooked the entire city of Seattle. It was a beautiful view.

Arizona turned to Callie. "So, Callie.. You were really great in there. You have a beautiful voice" She said, smiling.

Callie turned to Arizona and blushed. "Really?"

"Really" Arizona assured her.

"Thank you, Arizona. You have a really beautiful voice as well. Do you sing normally?" She asked curiously. She found herself wanting to know everything about Arizona.

Arizona popped the dimples. "Yes, I do actually. I have been singing since I was seven and I love it. What about you, do you sing?"

Callie got wide eyes. "No, no no.. I have stage fright. I think the only thing keeping me sane on that stage in there, was you" She said, and blushed at her words. She was never so blunt but Arizona made it easy to talk to her.

Arizona smiled softly. "That's sweet." She said and put her hand over Callie's who in return smiled widely. "So, are you new here?" She asked and took her hand away, Callie immediately feeling the loss of contact she so desperately wanted from the blonde.

Callie smiled. "Yes. I just moved here with my parents and my sister." She said and smiled.

"Sounds nice" Arizona said. Silence. It was silent for a few minutes but it was actually a comfortable silence. "Wanna play twenty questions?" Arizona asked with a wide smile.

"How could I say no to the dimples?" Callie answered bluntly, even surprising herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get friends at all. Arizona blushed, making Callie smile. Callie decided she would start. "Okay, what's your full name?"

"My full name is Arizona Brooke Robbins." She said, smiling. "What about you?"

Callie's smile fell. "You're going to laugh."

Arizona put her finger under Callie's chin, making her look at her. "My name is Arizona, Callie. I'm not going to laugh." She said, trying to assure Callie.

Callie sighed. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres" She said and looked down.

Arizona smiled. "Calliope.. It's beautiful. It fits you" She said and blushed. Did she just tell Callie she was beautiful? Shit.

Callie smiled. "Thank you. Have you always lived in Seattle?" She asked Arizona.

"No. I'm a marine brat. I grew up all over the world but we stationed here just before my brother and I became freshmen at Seattle Grace high school. My dad decided that we should stay here at least until we finished high school, because then we're going on college and we'll be moving out anyway. So I lived here for four years at the end of this school year." She said proudly. "Where did you live before Seattle?"

"I lived in Miami." Callie said, grinning.

"Wow, Miami?" Arizona said in awe. "I've never been there. Is it great?"

"It's amazing. I loved it. But we had to move because my dad decided, and I honestly think it's the best because I didn't have any friends beside my sister in Miami." Callie said nervously.

"I find that hard to believe Calliope." Arizona said. Callie looked at Arizona and decided she actually liked her name when it came from the blonde. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask why. Arizona smiled and said, "Look, you don't seem like the type who doesn't have any friends. You're easy to talk to and you're really beautiful, so you should at least have a special someone."

Callie smirked. "I don't but.. Did you just tell me I was beautiful?"

"Are you going to use a question on that one?" Arizona said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am" Callie said, still grinning.

"Then yes, I did. You are." Arizona said, smiling. Callie blushed and decided to go on with the game.

"Well, okay then.. next question, wh-"

"No, no, no.. It's my turn" Arizona said, smiling. "What's your dream job?" She asked.

Callie smiled. "I would love to become an orthopedic surgeon." She said with a huge grin. "What about you?"

"Well, I would love to be something big in music, but I always wanted to be a pediatric surgeon. Guess we're more alike than we thought, huh?" She said, smiling.

Callie smiled at the blonde. "I guess we are." She said and thought of another question. "What's your idea of a perfect date?" She asked, blushing.

"Well" Arizona said and turned to fully face Callie. "I guess it depends. If I really like the girl, it would be perfect no matter what." She said, winking at Callie. Callie smiled. _So she __**is**__ into girls.. _She thought to herself. "You liked that answer, huh?" She said. Callie bit her lip and nodded, making Arizona chuckle. "If you could go anywhere right now, where would you go?"

"I would stay right where I am" Callie said without missing a beat. Arizona smiled up at her with the dimples out in full force, making Callie melt. "Do you like cuddling when you're in bed with someone?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Well, I only had one girlfriend, but yes. I love cuddling. It makes me feel safe." She said, making Callie smile. "Is there anyone you like more than you would normally like a friend in this moment?" Arizona asked. She would love for Callie to become more than a friend down the road.

"Yes, there is."

"Who?" Arizona asked.

"Nope, my turn." Callie said, smirking. "What's your secret move to turn a girl on?" Callie asked, still smirking.

Now it was Arizona's turn to smirk. She leaned over to Callie's ear as if to whisper something, but instead she wrapped her lips around Callie's earlobe and bit gently down on it, making Callie moan softly. She pulled away smirking. "That would be the one" She said and winked at the breathless brunette. "What was your first impression of me?" She asked, smiling.

Callie shook her head to clear it of the now dirty thoughts of the blonde. "Well, I actually saw you before we went on stage.." She said and blushed. "I thought you were stunning. Really intriguing." She said, and smiled when Arizona blushed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Arizona smiled. She felt like she was experiencing it right that moment. "I do." She said and smiled shyly at Callie. "What type of girls are you attracted to?" She asked, smiling.

"Who said I was into girls?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arizona blushed. "Mark Sloan told me.." She said shyly, making Callie laugh.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. I don't think I actually have a type. I guess I just get attracted by charm. A sweet smile always helps. I mostly like blue eyes.." She said, blushing when Arizona smiled widely. She looked behind Arizona and saw all the people Arizona had been hanging out with during the night. "I would like to use a question to ask you to tell me about your friends" She said, smiling.

Arizona shifted closer so she could point at the people, sitting flush against Callie. "The dirty blonde is my best friend, Teddy Altman. She is the pianist in the school theater. She's really awesome." She said and smiled. "You already know Mark Sloan. He's the manwhore. He always tries to get laid, and amazingly, it works quite often." She said, chuckling. "That blonde guy over there, he's my twin brother, Tim." She said, smiling.

"I could tell. You have the same dimples" Callie said and leaned her cheek on Arizona's shoulder, making Arizona smile.

"The rough looking guy is my other best friend, Alex Karev. He's kind of rough around the edges until you get to know him. The asian girl is Cristina Yang. She's even more rough around the edges than Alex. She's dark and twisty. The girl next to her is Meredith Grey. She's like an angel. Really sweet. Until she gets tequila. Then she's a beast." She said and chuckled. "The guy with the pretty hair is Mark Sloan's best friend and Meredith Grey's boyfriend, Derek Shepherd. The ginger with the muscles is Cristina's boyfriend, Owen. He's more reserved than the others, but he's sweet. And last, the red head is-"

"Is that Addison?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Umm. Do you know her?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Do I know her? She was the only friend I had until she moved a year ago. I had no idea she moved here." She said as she stared at Addison. She had missed her.

"Well, that's great! She's amazing. I bet she missed you." Arizona said, taking Callie's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Addison!" Arizona yelled over the crowd. Addison turned around and dropped her jaw. She walked quickly over to the two girls.

"Callie?! What are you doing here?!" She asked in disbelief and pulled the latina into a hug.

"Um.. Well.. We moved here. I'm new at Seattle Grace high school" Callie said, smiling at Addison.

"Oh my god, that's so great, Cal!" Addison said as she pulled away. "I have missed you so much. But I'm actually on my way home right now. We should hang out soon, okay?" She said and smiled at her former best friend.

"Sure, Addie. See you" She said and watched as she walked away. "God I missed her" She said and felt Arizona tug at her hand, making her sit down again.

"Well, it's my turn now" Arizona said, grinning before putting her head on Callie's shoulder just as Callie had been doing before. "Do you speak anything fluently, besides English?"

Callie smiled and turned Arizona to look at her. "Sí. Yo hablo a español." She said, smirking when Arizona dropped her jaw.

"Out of every language in the world, you speak the hottest fluently? God.." Arizona groaned.

Callie laughed at Arizona. "Yes, I do." She said and grinned. "Now, I asked you if you believed in love at first sight. But have you experienced it?" Callie asked shyly.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, looking Callie in the eyes. "I like to think I have, yes" She said and grinned when Callie smiled. "Well, you already told me I was stunning, so.. What three things do you find most intriguing about me?" She asked shyly.

Callie blushed again. The blonde had an annoying way to do that all the time. "Your eyes are beautiful. Your lips... they look so soft and when you smile with those lips, you light up the room. And your charm. Those would be the three things that attracts me to you." She said and smiled at the blushing blonde. "If you knew you would die in one week, what would you do for the rest of your time?"

"Good question!" Arizona said and thought about it. "I think the first thing I would do, would be to kiss you.." She said shyly. Callie blushed and smiled.

"How come?"

"Don't push it, Calliope" Arizona said, smiling, making Callie laugh. "Now.. my last question. Who do you like more than a friend?" She asked.

Callie blushed. Shit, she didn't forget that. "Umm.. You" She said. She didn't want to lie to Arizona. Arizona smiled brightly.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that.." She said and blushed.

"I'm.. Well.." Callie said, looking away.

Arizona put her hand over Callie's. "What is it, Calliope?" She asked.

"Well.. Okay, look." She said and turned around fully to face Arizona as well. She took her hand in hers and looked her dead in the eye. "I have never been the social one. One of the _many _reasons we moved here was for me to get friends, because I didn't have any friends back in Miami besides Addie when she lived there. I'm socially awkward. But talking to you is.. easy. And you're so beautiful and.." She trailed off and sighed. "I never felt like this before. Sure I have had secret crushes on the cheerleaders in Miami but who didn't?" she said, chuckling nervously. "I find myself wanting to get to know you so.. Would you like to spend the day with me in two weeks? My parents and my sister is going back to Miami to get the rest of our stuff over here so if you would like to, you could come over?" Callie asked nervously. "But I would love to see you before that.. Because I can't wait two weeks. We can still hang out?"

Arizona smiled at Callie. "Is that your last question?"

"No, I actually have one more.. Just pretend this one question isn't a part of the game, so I can ask the last question." She said and smiled.

Arizona smiled. "I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow. And hang out with you before that" She said and smiled brightly when she saw Callie smile as well. "What's your last question then?" Arizona asked and looked Callie dead in the eye.

"Can.. Can I kiss you?" Callie asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask" Arizona answered and grabbed Callie's shirt to pull her in and captured Callie's lips in a soft, slow and passionate kiss. Just as their lips touched, both girls closed their eyes because of the feeling. It was the best feeling either of them had ever felt. Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, and Callie granted her access immediately. When their tongues met, Callie let out a moan, which made Arizona whimper. Callie's left hand came up to grab Arizona's hair and pulled her closer. They sat there kissing for a long time until neither of them could breathe, so they had to pull away. Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's. "Wow" She breathed out after she got her breath.

Callie chuckled.. "Yea.. wow.." She said and leaned over to give Arizona a soft peck. "That was actually my first kiss" She admitted.

"Really?" Arizona asked, grinning as she pulled away to look at the blushing brunette. "I would think you had tried that before. That was the best kiss I have ever had. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be awesome" She said, popping her dimples at the now smiling brunette. "You're a great kisser, Calliope. But if you'd like it, we can practice the whole day tomorrow." She said and winked at Callie.

Callie smiled even brighter. "I would love to practice with you" She said and leaned over to capture Arizona's lips in another kiss.

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think? Review!**


	2. Siblings

**A/N: So this is just a fill in chapter for the both of our girls, telling their siblings about meeting each other. The next many chapters are going to be a lot more awesome! Wait for it! And also, I think it's nice to have a chapter like this, so you can actually see just _how _much they are into each other. **

* * *

Callie went home after the party, went to her room and plopped down on the bed with her clothes still on and a smile on her lips. That was the best night of her life. A minute later, Aria walked in. "Hey sis. How was the party?" She asked and sat down with her legs crossed on the bed next to where Callie was laying on her back.

Callie sat up and smiled. "It was perfect" She said and bit her lip.

"What's with you?" Aria asked. She had never seen her like that before.

"It's nothing" She said nonchalantly.

Aria squinted her eyes. "Okay.." She said, then smiled. "Did you get some friends?"

"You see.. I met Addison." Callie said, smiling.

"Oh my God, Addie? That's so great, Cal!" Aria said happily. "Did you meet anyone else? New friends?" She then asked.

Callie blushed. "Umm. Yes. I did."

Aria smiled. "Oh my God, you met someone! A girl!" She said and smiled widely when Callie blushed even more. "You have to tell me everything about her!" Aria said and laid down on her stomach with her head propped up on her elbows, ready to listen.

Callie smiled. "Okay, fine.. Her name is Arizona Robbins. I actually saw her already when she walked in. She has these amazing blue eyes and the cutest dimples. She has blonde, curly hair and an amazing body. Like.. wow. And I had been looking at her for two hours without saying something to her." She said and saw Aria was going to say something. "I know! It's stupid. But I'm shy, you know.." She said, making Aria chuckle. "Okay, so there I stood, ogling her and suddenly she was pushed to the stage and walked up the stairs. Then this guy, Mark, said something in the microphone about her needing someone to sing a duet with and the spotlight landed on _me." _She said, making Aria gasp. "I know.. So I was pushed on stage and she started singing and can I just say.. wow? And when her verse was done she started walking off the stage, probably because I just stood with wide eyes because I have stage fright. I realized that I couldn't stand her leaving, so I started singing. And we sang the song together. It was really intimate and in the ending we were standing so close that I could feel her breath on my lips.. Mark then interrupted us and we made our way to the balcony to talk and we played twenty questions to get to know each other."

"Ooh, you have to tell me what she told you! And what you told her!" Aria said excitedly, making Callie laugh.

"Hold your horses, sis." Callie said, chuckling. "She asked me what my full name was, and I told her. I _told _her that my name is Calliope Iphegenia, and she said it was beautiful and that it fitted me. Guess how much I blushed?" She said, making Aria chuckle. "Umm.. Let's see. She told me that she was a marine brat, but that she was going to stay here until college. I told her I was from Miami and that I was actually glad we moved because I didn't have any friends beside you in Miami."

"Wow, you're blunt with this girl" Aria said in shock.

"I know. I don't know what happened. She's just easy to talk to." Callie said and smiled. "Anyway, then she said that she found that hard to believe and that I was easy to talk to and beautiful. Then we started flirting shamelessly because she told me that I was beautiful. We realized we both wanted to become surgeons, which is great. She also told me that the perfect date depends on who she's with. She likes cuddling and then I was so stupid to ask what her secret move to turn a girl on was, and she actually did it on me. I swear it was hot.. I have never been that turned on.." Callie said and groaned a little just thinking about it.

"What was it?" Aria asked, smiling.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" Callie said, laughing and blushing. "You don't need to know what turns me on, you're my sister." She said, still chuckling while Aria pouted. "I told her my first impression of her was that she was stunning and she asked what kind of girl I was attracted to. I told her that I didn't have a type, but usually charm, a beautiful smile and often blue eyes attracted me the most. Then she told me about her friends, and I saw her twin brother. They look so alike, it's crazy. And that's when I met Addison." She said and smiled. "Then I told her that I speak Spanish fluently, and she actually groaned when I spoke Spanish." She said, biting her bottom lip, making Aria chuckle. "She believes in love at first sight and liked to think that she experienced it." She said, making Aria drop her jaw.

"She's so into you." Aria said with a huge smile.

"I like to think so." Callie said, smiling shyly. "She asked me what I found the most intriguing about her, because I told her earlier that I found her intriguing. Then I told her what I found intriguing about her."

"Which is?" Aria said, smiling.

"Her charm.." Callie said dreamily. "And her soft lips; when they curl into that dimpled smile, she just lights up the whole room. And her eyes. Those baby blue eyes. I can't stop looking into them.." She said and sighed dreamily.

"Wow, you got it bad, Cal" Aria chuckled.

"Ya think?" Callie asked sarcastically. "She then said that if she knew she would die in one week, the first thing she would do is to kiss me." Callie said, smiling.

Aria smiled. "She seriously said that?"

"She seriously did. She then used her last question to ask me if I liked anyone more than a friend and asked who it was.. And I told her that I liked her. I met her today, and I told her that I liked her.." Callie said in disbelief and making Aria gasp. "I know, right? Anyway, then she said that she was hoping to hear that. Then I asked if she would like to come over in two weeks, because you guys are in Miami for the next couple of days, and she said yes.."

"You have a date in two weeks?!" She exclaimed.

Callie smiled. "I do.."

Aria smiled too. "I think I'm dreaming. Pinch me." She said, holding out her arm.

Callie laughed and swatted her arm away. "Shut up. And then.. I asked if I could kiss her.."

Aria gasped. "You had your first kiss?"

Callie bit her lip and nodded. "I had my first kiss."

"How was it?"

Callie smiled dreamily. "It was amazing. It was like we were the only one on that balcony. It was better than I ever imagined. And when we pulled away she said 'wow', and that was actually the only word to describe that kiss." She said and reached up to touch her lips at the thought of the kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aria said, sitting up. "Are we talking about a chaste kiss, or are we talking about making out?" Aria asked confused.

Callie blushed as she put her hand down again. "Umm.."

"You were totally making out with a hot blonde!" Aria said happily.

"Umm. Yes." Callie said, blushing even more.

"What happened then?" Aria asked.

"Well, we just kind of talked about not so important things the next half an hour and kissed, until her brother came to get her because they had to go home. Then we exchanged phone numbers, and she went to kiss me right in front of her brother. When we pulled away he was smiling. I don't know what happened after on her part. But I am so excited for our date. I can't wait.." Callie said dreamily. "Oh, we also decided to hang out before our date because we actually like each other. We're seeing each other again tomorrow."

Aria put her hand on Callie's knee. "I'm so happy for you Callie. And I know mama and daddy will be too. I'm glad you finally found one. One that makes you this happy. I hope you end up together." She said and smiled. She pulled her hand away. "When does she get here in two weeks? Mama and daddy is flying in three hours before me. I really want to meet her."

Callie smiled. "I can ask her to come an hour before we planned? It's an hour before you have to be in the airport then?" Callie asked.

"Sounds perfect." Aria said and left the room. "Goodnight, Cal. Love you!" She said.

"Love you too!" Callie said and found her phone.

**Hey. I was thinking maybe you could come an hour before we planned in two weeks? My sister is leaving three hours later than my parents and she really wants to meet you. :) - C**

Not even a minute later she received an answer.

**Hey you. I would love to meet your sister. It's a date. And do you talk about me, Calliope Torres? ;) - A**

Callie blushed to herself.

**Umm.. She may have asked if I met someone to the party and she realized I was smiling like a fool and then I told her about you. - C**

**Aww, you're smiling because of me? :) And it's okay Calliope. I told my brother about you too.- A**

Callie smiled.

**Well, you had to. You actually kissed me right in front of him. ;) - C**

**I couldn't help myself. Your kisses are very addictive. And are you complaining? ;) - A**

**Not at all. Goodnight, Arizona. See you soon :) - C**

**Good night, beautiful. - A**

Callie blushed again. She couldn't believe she had met someone as amazing as Arizona. She was perfect.

* * *

_Across town as Callie was talking to Aria._

Arizona walked into her room and smiled as she sat down on the bed with her back against the wall. Tim walked in and smiled. "So sis." He said and sat down. "Who was the brunette you were kissing?" He said and smiled when she blushed.

"That, was Callie Torres." She said and smiled. She proceeded to tell him everything that happened that evening and he smiled at her.

"You really like her, huh?" He asked with a soft smile.

Arizona bit her lip and smiled as she nodded. "I really do, Timmy. She's amazing" Just as she said the last two words, Barbara Robbins had walked in on them.

"Who's amazing?" Barbara beamed and sat down in front of Arizona. Arizona got wide eyes. "Come on honey, give your old mother some gossip. Have you met someone?" She asked softly.

Arizona smiled. "I did, mama. I really like her." She said and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Zona. What's her name?" Her mom asked.

"Thanks mama." Arizona said and looked over at her smiling twin. "Her name is Callie Torres. I'm going to her house in two weeks to hang out the whole day. It's possible that I may sleep over, though." She said. "But we'll spend time together before that.." She added.

Barbara nodded. "That's fine, honey. You just have fun with Callie." She said. Arizona was so happy that she had the coolest mother ever, because Barbara was always okay with things like that. "Goodnight, my children. I'll see you two tomorrow" Barbara said and made her way out of the room after kissing the two twins on their heads.

When the door closed, Tim smirked at Arizona. "Finally losing your virginity?" He asked.

Arizona slapped him on the shoulder. "Tim, no!" She said and laughed. "She's a virgin too. I don't want to take advantage of her. The time will come eventually, and I would love her to be with me at the time. But not already." She said and smiled. "Goodnight, brother. I need to be full of energy when Callie and I hang out in the city tomorrow." She said and pushed him out of the room. She changed for bed and heard her phone beeping. She looked down and saw it was Callie and smiled as she answered her before she went to bed, dreaming about the beautiful Latina.


	3. Date day

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I will update my two other stories very soon as well. Maybe tonight. Hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

_Two weeks later. Callie and Arizona had seen each other almost every day before their date day. There had been lots of kissing involved and sometimes things got too heated and they had to stop. They realized they fitted together perfectly. Both realized they actually loved each other even though they didn't dare admit it as it was so soon._

Callie awoke to her sister barging in her room in the morning. "Good morning, Cal!"

Callie groaned. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to meet your lover today" Aria said teasingly. Callie snapped her eyes open and smiled widely before sitting up, making Aria laugh. "I think I should use that one every day just to get you to wake up."

Callie looked at her watch. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? She's here in an hour and a half!" She exclaimed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Callie, clothes!" Aria yelled when Callie walked into the bathroom without anything.

Callie walked casually back into the room like nothing had just happened, grabbed some clothes in her walk-in closet and walked into the bathroom again, making Aria laugh and shake her head. Callie walked into the shower with a big smile, thinking about Arizona as she washed her hair. She rinsed her hair quickly and walked out of the shower, dried her body and threw on the clothes. She looked in the mirror and groaned. She took it off and threw on her robe and walked into the room where Aria still was. "I have no idea what to wear.. How's the weather?"

"Surprisingly, it's 83 F and sunny, even though we're in Seattle."

"It _is _summer, after all, Aria." Callie said, smiling as she picked her phone up to text Arizona.

**Hey. It's pretty warm outside. Bring a bathing suit, we have a pool ;) - C**

"Yea, but it's always raining in Seattle. It just surprised me." Aria said. "Now, let's get you some clothes to wear, sis!" Aria said and ran into Callie's closet, making Callie groan. She didn't have the time for trying all her clothes on. Callie walked into the closet as well. "What about your black crop top?" Aria asked, holding it up as Callie received a text.

**Trying to get me naked already, Calliope? ;) But okay, I'll bring one. See you soon. - A**

Callie laughed. "No, Aria. I won't show all of my body to her. Yet." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Aria gasped. "She makes your mouth dirty. I like it." She said and laughed. "You should really put it on. She won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

Callie sighed. "If we won't find anything else, I'll put it on. I promise" She said, making Aria smile.

"Okay, take your white shorts on. Show the girl your tattoo's!" Aria said, handing Callie her white Estradeur denim shorts which were pretty short. Her tattoo were two big roses on her upper thigh, one of them hidden by the strap of her thong. Under the roses were the words "There is no better friend than a sister..." - Aria had the other half of the tattoo on her thigh were the words "... and there is no better sister than you" was. They got them a year ago and they both loved them.

"You realize that she can only see one of them fully, right? The other one she can only see the bottom of." Callie said, looking in the mirror after she put the shorts on and nodding. Her legs were tanned so they fit perfectly.

"Yea, but tattoos are still hot, Cal." She said and winked, making Callie chuckle. She threw a top at Callie and she looked at it. It was her black Jeane Blush Fia lace top.

Callie smiled and put it on. "Thank you, Aria. You're the best." Callie said and walked to her bathroom to dry her still slightly damp hair, making her beautiful natural curls show and then she put on some mascara, making her eyes pop. They walked down and ate some breakfast.

She heard a knock on the front door and heard Aria yelling, "I'll get it!" And then she ran after her sister to stop her, but when she came down she saw Aria standing with her jaw on the ground with the front door open. Aria looked to her right and saw Callie on the top of the stairs standing still. "Damn, Cal! You did good" She said and smiled. Callie walked down and both Arizona and Callie dropped their jaws.

_Across town that very same morning._

Arizona groaned as she awoke because her mom opened the curtains. "Good morning, dear." She said and sat down beside Arizona.

Arizona opened one eye. "Why are you waking me? It's saturday and it's summer break."

"Because you have to go to Callie's in two hours" Barbara said and chuckled when Arizona snapped both eyes opened and smiled widely. "See, that was the reaction I was looking for."

"Why are we still in here? Let's get some breakfast!" Arizona said and jumped out of the bed. She quickly ate breakfast and walked right upstairs to take a shower, smiling because she realized she was going to see Callie in only an hour. Which also meant that she had to be fast now. She walked out of the shower and changed into her light blue Kiss The Sky "Pretty perfect" dress with crochet back. It was her favorite summer dress, and it had a beautiful back. She pulled a cardigan over so she didn't burn her shoulders in the sun. She walked to her drawer where she put her swimsuits. _Sexy swimsuit, sexy bikini or bandeau bikini? _She thought to herself. Was it too early for the barely there bikini underwear? It probably was, so she went with the bandeau bikini. She was still sexy in it. She had the body. She put on her flip flops and made her way down to her car after she said bye to her parents.

She drove to the address Callie had written and gasped when she saw the huge house. Callie's parents obviously had lots of money. She had never been there before. They had always hung out in the city away from parents. She went to the door and knocked, and a younger version of Callie walked out with a dropped jaw. She looked to her side and said. "Damn, Cal! You did good" And smiled. Callie walked down and they both dropped their jaws. Arizona thought Callie was practically sex on legs and Callie couldn't take her eyes off Arizona's body. After a minute or something, Aria snapped her fingers in front of their faces and both snapped their eyes up to each other.

Arizona blushed and cleared her throat. "You look amazing, Calliope." She said and popped her dimples, making Callie sigh dreamily.

"You look beautiful as well, Arizona. Come in." She said and they made their way to kitchen where Callie poured some juice for them.

Arizona looked Callie up and down as she poured the drinks and found a tattoo on Callie's thigh and felt herself melting even more. Tattoo's were hot. "Calliope?"

Callie looked to her side, and Aria did as well. "Yes?"

"Is that a tattoo?" Arizona asked and smiled as she pointed at Callie's thigh.

Callie looked briefly at Aria who was now smirking and looked back at Arizona again. "Yes, it is" She said and smiled.

"Awesome" Arizona said and winked.

Aria decided to speak up. "I told you so Cal. Tattoo's are a turn on" She said, making Arizona bite her lip and nod at Callie.

Callie blushed. "Do you have a tattoo as well Arizona?" She asked curiously. The hottest thing was girls with tattoo's.

Arizona smiled. "I have a couple" She said casually. "I have this one" She said and lifted her leg to show her the outside of her left thigh were the words "Love is love" stood beautifully. "And this" She said and pulled her cardigan down from the back of her shoulder where an infinity sign was with the word 'brother' in it.

It went silent for a while, where Callie and Arizona stood there, looking at each other. Aria decided to speak up. "So, Arizona. Tell me about yourself. I mean, I probably know everything about you already because Callie told me about you, but I need to get to know you." She said leaned her head on her hands across from Arizona by the breakfast bar.

Arizona smiled when Callie made her way over to her. "Well, my name is Arizona Robbins. I'm a marine brat, but I'm staying here until college. Umm.. I have a twin brother, Tim-"

"Is he hot?" Aria asked eagerly.

"Aria, stop it" Callie said and chuckled. "Sorry about her. And Aria, don't touch him." Callie said sternly.

"Jeez, sorry mom" Aria said and rolled her eyes. "Continue." She said with a smile.

Arizona smiled. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you, I actually think Callie told you it all" She said and winked at Aria, making Callie slap her playfully on her shoulder.

"Hey, I do not talk that much about you!"

Aria laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Cal.. But you do" She said and smiled when Arizona smirked.

Callie pouted at Arizona as she sat down beside her. "Aw, sweetie.. Don't pout at me" Arizona said, smiling as she kept looking at Callie.

"Make me" Callie said with a mock attitude, still with a pout on her lips. Arizona smiled and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in a soft, lingering kiss which finished faster than Callie would have liked. They pulled away and Callie smiled. "You should do that more often" She said and leaned in to kiss Arizona again but got interrupted by Aria before she could press her lips to the blonde's.

"You do realize I'm still here, right?" Aria said annoyed. Yes, they were sweet, but she got lonely.

Callie groaned. "Which leads me to.. When are you leaving?" Callie said eagerly.

Aria looked at her watch. "Shit, we have to go."

Callie groaned again. "I forgot I had to drive you.." She said and looked at Arizona. "You wanna stay or do you want to drive with us?"

"And miss some Calliope time? Not a chance in hell" She said and winked, making Callie smile widely. They all made their way to the car, Aria sitting in the back while Callie drove and Arizona sat in the passenger seat. They drove to the airport and when they were there, they all stepped out of the car.

"Bye sis. Say hi to mama and daddy. Text me whenever you're going to fly home" Callie said and hugged her younger sister.

"Bye, Cal. I will." She said and pulled back. She looked at Arizona and smiled. "Bye, Arizona. It was so nice to meet you" She said and hugged Arizona, making the blonde smile and hug her back.

"Bye Aria. Nice to meet you too. Have a safe flight" She said and pulled away. Aria smiled and made her way inside to check in.

Callie came up next to Arizona and grabbed her hand. Almost immediately she felt Arizona intertwining their fingers and smiled. "Ready to go?" Callie asked and smiled at the blonde.

Arizona got lost in those brown eyes again and lifted their hands to her mouth and kissed Callie's. "Let's go" She said and popped her dimples. Callie smiled and opened the car door for Arizona before climbing in on the other side and they made their way to Callie's house again. When they were out of the car their hands found each others again and as soon as they were inside and Arizona had closed the door, she pulled Callie close by the hand and grabbed her face and kissed her with everything she had. Tongues were dueling and moans could be heard. Callie pushed Arizona against the door, making the blonde gasp. Arizona jumped up and Callie caught her, Arizona's legs around the latina's waist. Callie walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch as hands began roaming. Soon they were out of breath and had to pull away. They leaned their foreheads on each others and both had their eyes closed. "I have been waiting too many days to do that.." She said and smiled.

"Me too.." Callie said, still out of breath. Her hands were stroking the outside of Arizona's thighs, making goosebumps appear.

Arizona pulled her head away and both opened their eyes to look at each other. One look into those brown eyes and Arizona crashed her lips against the full ones again. It didn't even start out slow, it started out heated and passionate. As soon as their tongues touched, Callie's hands got braver as she heard the soft moans coming from the girl on top of her, and she trailed them even higher until she got to Arizona's ass. She hesitated shortly before grabbing the firm ass under the dress, both girls moaning. Arizona started to grind down on Callie and both moaned even louder at the sensation. She suddenly pulled back. "We need to stop.." She breathed out.

Callie put her head on Arizona's shoulder but kept her hands on Arizona's ass but without massaging it anymore. "I know.." She said and sighed.

Arizona laughed nervously. "Then I need you to take your hands off my ass, sweetie" She said and felt Callie laugh underneath her before taking her hands off Arizona's ass. Callie leaned her head back to look at Arizona.

Arizona looked nervous so Callie decided to ask. "Why are you nervous, Arizona?" She asked sweetly.

Arizona closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again and blurted out. "I'm a virgin." She said making Callie's eyebrows lift in surprise. "I mean.. I know I had a girlfriend.. But I'm not just someone who sleeps around. Yes, I'm popular in school and plenty have tried to sleep with me but.. I want it to be perfect.."

Callie smiled. "Thank you for telling me.. I'm a virgin too, which you probably figured because you were my first kiss _two weeks ago. _I also want it to be perfect. And I know how scared you are because I am too. But if it is you who are going to be my first, I wouldn't mind it at all." She said, making Arizona smile and blush.

"I wouldn't mind it either." She said and blushed even more. Callie leaned up to peck her lips softly.

"You want to take a swim in the pool?" Callie asked sweetly.

Arizona laughed. "I need to cool down for a second before I'm seeing that hot body of yours in a bikini, Calliope.. Or else I won't be able to control myself." She said.

Callie bit her bottom lip. "What if I don't want you to control yourself?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona groaned. "Great, now I really want to rip your clothes off. Thank you very much, Calliope." She said huskily, making Callie's eyes go a darker shade of brown, which did not go unnoticed by Arizona. She groaned again and put her head on Callie's shoulder. "You have no idea what you do to me.."

"And you have no idea what _you _do to _me._" Callie said huskily. She felt Arizona starting to kiss her neck, trailing all the way up to her jaw. "If you want me to control myself, you need to stop that.." Callie said and moaned when Arizona sucked on her pulse point.

"Shit.." Arizona said and leaned her forehead on Callie's. "I don't think I have ever wanted someone as bad as I want you right now" She whispered huskily.

Callie groaned. "Don't say that.. I'm _so_ close to bringing you to my room right now.." Callie said.

"Okay, I need to get off you now before I go crazy.." Arizona said and got off Callie's lap, making the brunette pout.

"Want to go outside to the swing?" Callie asked and Arizona nodded. They made their way outside to the warm weather and sat down on a swing close to each other as both tried to cool down.

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers before leaning her head on the brunette's. She looked down at their hands and found another tattoo on Callie's wrist. She brought it to her face. It was a heart, but the lower part of the heart was an infinity sign. She saw it was the same Addison had. "Is this the same as Addison's?" She asked.

Callie smiled and nodded. "We made it just before she moved. She was my best friend and could easily be that again." She said.

"That's sweet. I got the one on my shoulder made with Tim. He has the same just a bit different." Arizona said and smiled. After another hour of just talking Arizona sighed. "I think I'm cooled down enough to take a swim" She said, making Callie smile.

"Great, let's go upstairs then." She said and jumped off the swing, dragging Arizona by her hand. Arizona grabbed her bag with her swimsuit in the kitchen and together they walked up to Callie's room. "You can just change in the bathroom. I'll change in my closet and walk down. Just walk down when you're ready and I'll be waiting" She said and pecked Arizona's lips softly before walking into her closet. She found the bikini that made her tan show and threw it on. It was a red Marie Meili bikini with ruffles along the neck line as well as ruffles on the hem of the bikini bottoms. It made her breasts pop, which she was sure would make the blonde weak in the knees. She grabbed two towels, put on a pair of sunglasses and made her way downstairs to lay down on a sunbed. A minute later she heard footsteps. She turned around and dropped her jaw. She slowly pulled off the sunglasses as she looked Arizona up and down as she walked towards her. She stood up and walked towards Arizona as well. Arizona was wearing a multicolored blue and rosa bandeau bikini with a front clasp and bikini bottoms with tie-strings. She could feel her mouth going dry. "Wow" She breathed out.

Arizona was lost in Callie's body and could feel herself getting even more turned on. She looked up at Callie's eyes just as Callie snapped her head up. "So much for getting cooled down" She giggled, making Callie chuckle as well.

"I know what you mean" She said and smiled.

They made their way to the sunbeds and Arizona started to put sunscreen on, making Callie lift an eyebrow. "If I don't put this on I'm going to be red like a lobster. We can't all be hot and tanned, Calliope." She said and kept putting the lotion on. She realized she couldn't reach her back and looked at the smirking Callie. She was already so turned on, and having Callie's hands on her would only get her even more turned on. "I know this probably is a bad idea... But can you put sunscreen on my back?" She said. Callie bit her lip and nodded. She made her way to Arizona who now laid on her back and went to straddle her ass. Arizona gasped at the contact but kept lying still. Callie poured some lotion on her hands and started massaging Arizona's back with the cream, making Arizona moan. Callie could feel herself getting wetter by the second every time she heard a moan. She decided she had massaged Arizona enough and leaned down to kiss the blonde's back before stepping one step to her right and laid down on her own sunbed. Arizona smiled at her. "You have some pretty amazing hands, Calliope." She said.

Callie bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh I know" She said and winked.

Arizona groaned. "You need to stop that.."

"Why?" Callie asked, smirking. She was not the shy Callie whenever she was with Arizona, and it amazed her. She could fully be herself.

"Because it turns me on. Very much." She said and closed her eyes to not look at Callie's boobs.

Callie laughed and shook her head. "Horn dog" She said, making Arizona gasp and open her eyes which was a bad idea.

She looked right at Callie's boobs as she talked. "I am _not_ a horn dog!" She said.

Callie lifted an eyebrow. "Then start looking at my face instead of my boobs" She said and smirked when Arizona looked at her face, blushing.

"I'm sorry. They're good boobs. I can't help it." She said and smiled.

"Just like I said. Horn dog." She said and stood up. "I'm going to take a swim. Want to come?"

Arizona groaned as she looked at Callie's ass as she walked to the pool. "So badly.." She whispered to herself with a whole other meaning than what Callie meant. She walked to the pool as well and got in the water just after Callie. They kept smiling at each other and kept stealing glances as they swam around for the next half hour. Suddenly when Arizona faced away from Callie she felt the brunette come up between her legs and placed Arizona's legs on her shoulders and surfaced, making Arizona sit on her shoulders. Arizona squealed and held on for dear life. "Calliope! Put me down!" She said and laughed. Callie smiled and threw Arizona off her shoulders, making Arizona fall and get under the water. When she surfaced she pouted. "You're evil.." She said, making Callie laugh.

Callie swam over to her. "Sorry. Forgive me?" She said sweetly, making Arizona almost smile.

"No"

Callie smiled and reached in to kiss Arizona's lips gently. "Forgive me now?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Try that again and I'll tell you." Arizona husked and pulled Callie in for a deep kiss. Callie kept walking Arizona's way as they kept kissing. Suddenly Arizona's back hit a wall in the pool and she felt the blonde gasp. Callie passed her tongue over Arizona's bottom lip and Arizona moaned as she opened her mouth to grant Callie access. When their tongues met, Arizona was lost in all things Callie. Hands started wandering. After a moment of hungry kisses, Callie pulled away, leaving Arizona very horny and very wet.

"Forgive me now?" Callie asked huskily. She was so close to taking Arizona right there in the pool, but she knew Arizona wanted it to be perfect so she didn't.

Arizona opened her eyes and gasped when she saw almost black eyes. "Not until you touch me.." She whispered and pulled Callie in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not likely that it's 83 F in Seattle, but I looked at a spreadsheet of the weather in Seattle over the past 20 years, and it has happened!**

**A/N: Oooh, are they losing their virginity to each other? Or are they going to stop it? Tell me what you think!**


	4. The best day

**A/N: FINALLY I updated. sexy timesssss**

* * *

_Arizona opened her eyes and gasped when she saw almost black eyes. "Not until you touch me.." She whispered and pulled Callie in for another kiss._

* * *

Callie pushed her body hungrily against Arizona's, making the blonde moan. She pulled away and started kissing down Arizona's neck all the way down to the valley of her breasts. She pulled her head back and her hands came up to the front clasp of Arizona's bikini. She looked up at Arizona to ask if it was okay. Arizona nodded and Callie opened the front clasp and threw the bikini behind her into the water. She looked down and groaned.

"God, you're beautiful.." She said and leaned down to capture one nipple between her lips and flicked it with her tongue, slowly.

Arizona moaned. "God, don't stop, baby.." Arizona said, neither caring that she just called Callie baby for the first time. Callie kept sucking the nipple for a couple of minutes and pulled away with a pop. She leaned to the other breast and gave it the same attention. She pulled away again and her mouth came up to Arizona's to kiss her again as her hands came up to massage the breasts. Arizona threw her head back in pleasure as Callie pinched a nipple between her fingers. "God, that feels so good.." She said and moaned. She moved in to kiss Callie again as Callie trailed one hand down Arizona stomach. Arizona brought her hands to Callie's back and loosened both strings on her bikini and threw it away. She leaned back and dropped her jaw when she looked at Callie's breasts. "God... You really have no idea what you do to me.." She said and groaned before capturing Callie's lips in a searing kiss. It was hard to believe that two weeks ago, Callie was way single and had no friends. If anyone said to her two weeks ago that she would be losing her virginity this day, she would laugh at them. But there she was, about to be intimate with a girl she actually liked, or dare she say.. love? Her hand came down to the hem of Arizona's bikini bottoms and she pulled away from the kiss to look at Arizona to ask if it was okay.

"Can I?" She asked breathlessly.

"If you won't, I'll seriously kill you." Arizona said and leaned in to capture Callie's lips shortly again. She could sense that Callie was hesitating, so she put a hand on either side of the brunette's face, getting her to look at her. "Calliope, listen to me.. I know I said I wanted this to be perfect.. But anytime with you, is perfect. So please.. please take them off." Callie smiled and leaned in for a kiss as she brought both of her hands to the hem of Arizona's bikini bottoms and pulled them down before taking off her own. They both pulled away and looked at each other. Arizona groaned again. "God.. I need you so bad." She said and pulled Callie against her body before taking Callie's lips in hers in a passionate kiss. Callie trailed her hand along Arizona's stomach until her fingers reached trimmed curls. She pushed her hand a little more down and was met with a very wet heat. Yes, they were under water but she could still feel how wet Arizona was for her.

"God.. You're really wet" Callie said and rubbed her fingers up and down Arizona's slit.

Arizona moaned loudly. "I know... Please Callie" She said and whimpered. Callie captured Arizona's lips in a kiss again and started circling Arizona's clit, making the blonde moan loudly. "Oh god.. Please don't stop.. Fuck" Arizona moaned out as she pulled away from the kiss. She had pleasured herself many times, but it had never felt this good before. Maybe it was because she had never been this turned on before. Callie trailed her fingers down to Arizona's opening and looked up at Arizona who had her eyes closed. She put her free hand on Arizona's cheek, making the blonde look at her. She silently asked Arizona if she could.

Arizona smiled. "God, yes, Callie. Please" She said and when Callie entered her with one finger she moaned loudly. "Oh God.. Shit" She said and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. She pulled Callie's body closer and brought her hand down to start circling Callie's clit.

Callie snapped her eyes shot. "Ohhh, shit" She moaned out. "Don't stop.." She said as she kept pumping into Arizona.

"Fuck.. More" Arizona said. Callie pushed in another finger, making Arizona moan loudly. "Shit, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled for each thrust of Callie's fingers.

"Oh god.. I'm so close" Callie moaned out. Arizona pushed one finger into Callie and Callie moaned loudly. "Ohh!"

Callie brought her thumb up to massage Arizona's bud. "I'm.. I.. I'm c-coming, Calliee." Arizona moaned out and when both pressed their thumbs roughly against each others clits, both came hard. "CALLIE!" Arizona screamed and was quickly followed by Callie.

"Shit, Arizonaaaa" Callie moaned out. They kept thrusting slowly into each other to milk out their orgasms. After a while both pulled out and they started kissing softly and slowly. After a couple of minutes they pulled away and looked at each other as they leaned their foreheads on each others. "God.. That was amazing.." Callie said, smiling.

Arizona giggled. "That was freaking awesome, Calliope." She said and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in another soft kiss. She pulled away and looked Callie in her eyes. "I know I said I wanted to wait and all.. But I also said I wanted it to be perfect, and I think this was pretty perfect." She said again, making Callie smile.

"I think so too.."

They made their way to Callie's room to change into some clothes. Arizona had brought some other clothes with her so she changed into her yoga shorts and her light pink M by M Vonni top. She walked out from the bathroom and found Callie standing in her closet, looking for a top, in a pair of very short black shorts and a bra. She smiled and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "I think you should just wear this" She said, making Callie laugh. "What?" She asked.

Callie turned around with a top in her hands. "You really _are _a horn dog." She said and laughed again.

"I'm not! I can control myself!"

Callie arched an eyebrow. "So you didn't just tell me you would kill me if I didn't touch you downstairs?"

"Right, so I was horny there... You were too!" Arizona said defensively.

"So you're not horny right now? When I stand here in front of you in a bra?" Callie asked in a challenging tone.

Arizona looked down and had to shake her head before looking up again. "I totally am, but that is not the point." She said, making Callie laugh.

"Dork" She said and kissed Arizona softly before putting her top on. It was a black lace top, which was see through.

Arizona looked Callie up and down. "You look beautiful" She said and smiled.

"You do too" Callie said and pecked Arizona's lips.

"I'm wearing yoga shorts and a weird spaghetti top.." Arizona said and raised an eyebrow before twirling in front of Callie.

"Exactly. You're always beautiful. And your yoga pants makes your ass look great and your spaghetti top shows off your shoulders. Jackpot" Callie said and winked at the giggling Arizona. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She said and smiled. They made their way downstairs and put a movie on as they sat on the couch. Arizona cuddled close to Callie's body with the latina's arm around her shoulders and her own arms around Callie's waist. She really loved Callie, and she wasn't even her girlfriend. Things just got even more serious after their sex. She sighed and put her head on Callie's shoulder. "Are you okay, honey?" Callie asked.

Arizona pulled her head away and looked Callie in the eyes. It was now or never.. Probably not never since she never wanted to let Callie go. "Okay, we have only known each other for two weeks.. Two amazing weeks, might I add. But I have.. something on my mind."

Callie smiled lovingly at her.. wait, what were they? They were not official. Were they dating? She shook her head to clear it. "What is it?" She said and smiled at Arizona.

Arizona sighed. "So.. let's say that theoretically I really love you, and theoretically even though it sounds moronically cliché and overused, you give me butterflies. And just for kicks, lets add that all in theory of course you may be one of the most wonderful people I have ever met, and hypothetically my heart beats ten times faster when I see you. Do you think that you would supposedly and in the most theoretical sense feel the same way?" She rambled, making Callie giggle before biting her lip.

"I would say.. I love you too" She said and smiled and the now beaming blonde.

"You do?" She asked in disbelief.

"I do.." Callie said. Arizona leaned in and placed a soft and lingering kiss on Callie's lips. When they pulled away again, Callie looked at Arizona and smiled. "Say it again." She said and leaned her forehead against Arizona's.

"I love you, Calliope Torres" She said and smiled.

"I love you too. So much" Callie said and leaned in to kiss Arizona chastely. When she pulled away she bit her lip. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you.. So now you already know I love you.. So I want to ask.. If you would like to be my girlfriend?" She asked.

Arizona squealed and hugged Callie close. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Calliope!" She said and peppered kisses all over Callie's face before placing a hard, chaste kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie laughed and pulled away. "I think this is probably the best day of my life. I got to have sex with the most wonderful, sexy and beautiful girl in the word, then she told me that she loved me and now she's my girlfriend." She said and smiled. "Pretty great day, don't you think?" She asked Arizona.

"Pretty perfect day." She corrected and smiled at her girlfriend. "I need to tell Teddy!" She exclaimed and reached forward to grab her phone, making Callie laugh.

**Guess what? I now have a girlfriend who loves me! - A**

Callie pulled Arizona on top of her. Not in a sexual way. She just wanted to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Arizona smiled down at her and then her phone beeped.

**OMG, no way! Congratulations, Z. I need to meet her soon. - T**

Arizona smiled and looked at her girlfriend. "She wants to meet you" she told her.

"We can ask Teddy and Addison if they want to come over for a swim in the pool in an hour and maybe eat dinner with us tonight?" Callie asked.

Arizona smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked dreamily. "I have a hot, beautiful and amazing girlfriend who can cook and wants to meet my best friend. Oh, and she's a great lay" She said and winked.

Callie laughed and slapped Arizona playfully. "Shut up. Just invite her, and I'll tell Addie to come over."

"Okay, I'll just go outside and call her then." Arizona said and made her way outside. Callie pulled out her phone and wrote a text for Addison.

**Hey Addie. Want to come over for a swim in an hour with Teddy, Arizona and I and maybe stay for dinner? - C**

Not even half a minute later she got a reply.

**Do you even need to ask? I'll see you in an hour. - Addison**

Just then Arizona walked in the door. "Teddy is already going to be here in half an hour because her mom needs the car so she can't drive here so her mom is dropping her off." Arizona said. "I hope it's okay"

Callie smiled. "It's okay. Now come here" She said and smiled when Arizona walked over to her on the couch and sat down in her lap. They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" She said, making Arizona beam.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." She said and leaned her forehead against Callie's. "I love you too." She said and leaned in to kiss Callie chastely. She sat down beside Callie and they watched TV until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Arizona said and pecked Callie's lips. She walked to the door and opened it. She smiled brightly at her best friend. "Hey, Teds. Come in" She said and hugged Teddy.

"Hey Z. Wow, great place Callie has." She said and smiled. "Where is she?"

Arizona laughed. "Hold your horses. Come on" She said and walked into the living room where Callie was still sitting in the couch, watching TV. Arizona walked up to the couch and Callie stood up. "Calliope, this is Teddy, my best friend. Teddy, this is Callie, my girlfriend." She said and put her arm around Callie's waist, smiling as Callie put her left arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Teddy. It's nice to finally meet you." Callie said, smiling shyly as Teddy pulled her into a hug.

Teddy pulled away. "Hey Callie. It's nice to meet you too. I feel like I already know you, Arizona talks about you all the time" She said, making Arizona glare at her.

Callie looked down at her girlfriend. "Oh, is that so?" She teased, making Arizona blush.

"Well, there's a lot to talk about."

"Oh yea, lots." Teddy said and started making a high pitched voice as she mimicked Arizona's voice. "Oh Teds, Callie is so amazing. Oh Teddy, her eyes are so enchanting. Oh Teddy, her body is making my mouth go dry. Oh Teds, her breasts-"

"Okay, stop!" Arizona said, before Teddy continued and Callie burst out laughing.

"Do you talk about my breasts?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? She's straight and they're good boobs, just like I told you earlier." She said and blushed. Callie chuckled and pulled Arizona closer.

"You're cute." Callie said and kissed the top of blonde curls.

Arizona smiled. "You're hot"

"I know" Callie said casually.

Teddy smiled at the couple. "You're kind of perfect together, you know that?" Teddy asked.

"We know" They answered in unison, making Teddy chuckle.

There was a knock on the door and Teddy started walking out. "It's probably Addie, I'll just go get her" She said and made her way out to greet Addison. A minute later they walked into the living room again where they found Arizona on top of Callie as they were making out.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Hey!" She exclaimed, making the girls jump apart. "Don't you think I found you two making out enough times already?" She asked. It was so often when the two girls were making out in the city that Addison happened to walk past them. Way too often.

Arizona giggled. "Sorry, Addie." She said and jumped off Callie. "Should we go out and swim?" She asked.

Everyone agreed and they changed their clothes before walking out to take a swim. Callie smirked at Arizona as she stood by the wall of the pool underwater, just where they had sex two hours before. Arizona blushed and sat down on a sunbed.


End file.
